Mistress Hermione
by ObsidianFlames387
Summary: Did you ever wonder what would happen if Hermione wore the pants in the relationship? Ever wonder what would happen if Harry's time at the Dursleys made him more Shy versus a more Strong person? Challenge inside along with Story.


Hi guys and gals!

So I've read quite a lot of stories and fanfiction, mostly romance but a few Dom/sub and my favorite pairing has got to be Harry/Hermione. I was looking for something new and couldn't find anything so I'd like to present a challenge to see what I could get. So here's the challenge:

1.) The pairing has to be Harry/Hermione  
2.) It has to be a dom/sub romance of some kind (Don't really care if it's slave or just a dom relationship) And Hermione has to be the Dominant and Harry has to be the Sub.  
3.) It has to be during their Hogwarts years: (Would prefer it starting in first year, if first year they must meet each other on train first, no Ron meeting Harry, but I'm not picky :) )  
4.) The redhead trio (Ron, Ginny, Molly) should be bashed (At least Ron should, he is not a good char, You can bash the whole Weasley clan but I feel the others are pretty good simple people)  
5.) You can do whatever with Dumbledore (Whether nice Grandfather, Good but Manipulative, or Douche it doesn't really matter :D )  
6.) Good Guy Snape (Takes Hermione under his wing once he learns of her dom tendencies, treats Harry as the son of Lily and not the son of James)  
7.) Rating should be either T or M (Just cause of the subject material)  
8.) Luna eventual becomes Harry's sister (Whether she is a sub sister or adopted sister, or even just a spiritual sister, the how is up to you, as well as her personality)  
9.) Dealing with Voldemort really shouldn't be too important to the story, just fuel to help push the plot

Any other detail is up to you and the real important ones (in my opinion) is 1 - 3. In my opinion, the way the Dursley's treated Harry I think he would be more Sub with the way Hermione is in the story making her more of a Dom personality. If you make a story please, please message me a link. I will start this up as a story in my spare time but as I'm reaching my Junior year of college I have a shortage of time.

Thanks a lot guys and have fun writing! :D

Post Note: This was taken down due to not following rules and guidelines, and I respect this. However, that just means that I have to start writing the first chapter sooner than I had time for. x3

* * *

Prologue

Hermione was enchanted, she wondered around Diagon Alley, running from store to store as she looked around excitedly. She dashed away from her parents in a rush to see everything. She was heading into the wand shop, Ollivander's, when she accidently ran into a small boy, knocking them both down in a flash of light. She looked around as she rubbed her head.

The boy was small, scrawny even, with eyes that looked like they were chipped from emeralds, and ebony hair that couldn't seem to stay down. He looked away after a few seconds before standing up and helping her to her feet. "I'm sorry about running into you." He said quietly. She couldn't place the weird feeling she had for him, but all she could think is that he seemed so small and cute.

"Oh that's okay! I just wasn't looking where I was going." She smiled at him as she replied. She dust him off before sticking her hand out for a handshake. "My name is Hermione, I'm new to the Magical world."

"Harry," he smiled as he took it, his hand felt soft, but she felt some rough on his hand, a scar maybe? "I'm also new to the magical world as well. Though people say my parents were magical." He smile got sad, and she suddenly felt like he needed a hug.

"I'm sorry..." She said as she suddenly grabbed him in a hug. "How you and I become friends? We can learn about the wizarding world together." She said as she let him go, he seemed a bit stiff and looked confused.

"You hugged me?" He said confused, completely unused to the feeling. He decided it was a nice feeling, warm and fuzzy. She seemed nice, and he wanted to be near her more for some reason. He smiled slightly after a moment. "Yeah, we can be friends... that is if you want to be my friend."

She smiled wider and grabbed his hand, "Come on, let's go get our wands!" She grinned and pulled him into the store, he just smiled as he was dragged into the store with his knew friend. The building smelled of dust and wood. There was an old man behind the counter who identified himself as the owner of the establishment, one Mr. Garrick Ollivander.

The best way Hermione could describe Ollivander was creepy but nice. If there was anyone she could see hunchback over a cauldron in a dark and dusty room it would be this man. But, she could deny that his knowledge of wands was extensive.

"So, you too are here to get your wands for Hogwarts correct?" He said in an eerie voice. "Let me see your wand arm." He stated as the two nodded their head. He took their arms and measured them one at a time, and a wry grin crossed his ancient face.

"Oh this is interesting." He said to himself as he went and got some wands for them to try.

"What's interesting Mr. Ollivander?" Hermione said a bit concerned.

He ignored her question as he passed wands for them to try. They tested wand after wand as Hermione got impatient at the lack of response to her question. Finally as she snatched one out of the wandmaker's hand a glow shown up and down her hands.

"Oh wow…" She said as she felt the magic rush through her wand, Energy flowed in bright purples and blues.

Harry also got a similar reaction on the next wand he picks up, light greens and reds spread across his hands and out of the wand. He looked at Ollivander as he continue to release sparks and fire from his wand.

"Interesting, very interesting. It seems you two were destined to meet." He said as he grinned. "I remember every wand I have ever made, and sold, as well as who I sold it too. You two are very interesting as your wands are connected through a very interesting story."

Harry looked at the man for a minute before timidly responding, "Sir... just how are our wands connected?"

"Oh, right," Ollivander responded as he broke out of his revelry, "I was just remembering how I forged those two wands. You see, your wand, Mr. Potter, is made of 9 1/2 inches of Holly with a dual core of dragon heartstring from a particularly submissive Hungarian Horntail, wrapped around a phoenix tail; good for casting charms and evocations. Now while Hungarian Horntail's are very aggressive creatures, this one was more passive than most. Yours, Mistress Hermione," She looked at him oddly as he called her mistress, "is 10 1/2 inches of Wyrmwood with a triple core of dragon heartstring from a particularly dominate Hungarian Horntail, intertwined with the hair of both an aggressive unicorn and a powerful Veela; good for both transfiguration and conjurations. Your wand is more powerful than most, meaning that your casting will be more powerful than your friend here."

Hermione's mind was spinning, more powerful wand? Dominate? What did this all mean? She'd have to hit the local book store and find it all out. Or, objectively, she could just ask the old man to finally answer her question. "So, what does this exactly mean, and why do you keep calling me Mistress?"

The wandmaker's creepy smile widened ever so slightly, "It means that you two share what is called a Master's bond, or in this case a Mistress's bond. You both have a bond in you, and your wands choose you as a result. Mr. Potter here, is the submissive in your bond, and his wand reflects that. You, Mistress Hermione, are the dominate in your bond, and your wand reflects that. That is not to say that Mr. Potter will be weak, in fact, judging by the fact that he is still send of sparks from a dual core wand, he is very powerful in deed."

"Why do you call in my bond instead of our bond? And what does it mean for Harry?" She said, worried her friend will be a slave to her, something she didn't want. They had only just met and now she owned him.

"Well, that is going to take time to get used to, but in essence, as the dominate you are the controller of the bond. He will slowly grow to please you, as you will slowly grow to be protective of him. I'll give you a list of books, but eventually you will come to own him." Ollivander said with finality.

He gave a list of books to pick up a short time later after Harry paid for their wands. They left together, heading for the bookstore.

"So Harry, I just wanted to apologize…" She started but he gently put a hand over her mouth.

"Don't worry about it." He said shyly. "I'm actually happy cause this means that we'll always be friends." He smiled a bit and she smiled back, she took his hand and guided him into Flourish and Blotts.

Sometime later, Harry and Hermione met up with the Granger parents. Dan was a stern looking man who Harry was nervous around, but he found himself liking the man. Emma was kind hearted and left him with a warm hearted feeling. He liked them both and they liked him.

They met up with Hagrid a short time later, who was carrying a snowy owl for Harry. Hagrid talked about all sorts of things, including the houses and Hogwarts. Praising Dumbledore for letting him stay as the groundskeeper and the talks he had of wanting a dragon.

Harry was happy to be surrounded by people who didn't be little him or hurt him. He was happy for the first time since he managed to talk one of his teachers into lowering his grades on purpose so he didn't have to be as stupid as the Dudley. He smiled as he looked at the girl who made it happen.

Hermione smiled back at him, and he sighed, not worried about the bond in general. Hermione was worried she was taking away his freedoms, he grinned when he thought that all his life he was owned by people, and at least Hermione was trying to treat him right. He hoped that she would help him get away from the Dursleys.

They had talked at length about the Dursleys and Hermione angry that anyone would treat him liked that. She promised to get him away as soon as she could, and according to something she read, she might be able to, if she could use some of the old laws in place about dominates. It seemed that the wizarding world, while stuck in the Victorian Era, seemed to have a more conservative opinion about woman. Woman could own land and estates. In fact, one of the Ancient and Noble families, the Blacks, was run by a woman up until she passed along to her murderous son Sirius.

Hermione talked about the possibility of her coming into owning the Potter line, but that she had to do more research and he agreed, and told her that he would help in any way. She smiled at him and told him she'd come visit him.

Too soon for Harry it was time to go, and Hagrid brought him back to the Dursleys. Soon though, he would be away, he just had to endure for a little while longer.

* * *

AN: So here's the start of the story. I'll try to update at least once a month but between work, school and other projects, this will be a low priority. Tell me whatchu think and let me know what youd like to see in the comments. Hope to see you soon. :D


End file.
